


And the night was still kinda young

by useyourtelescope



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourtelescope/pseuds/useyourtelescope
Summary: Clarke didn’t have any complaints about her sex life with Bellamy. She just thought roleplay would be fun.But they can’t quite manage to get it right.





	And the night was still kinda young

**Author's Note:**

> I made the mistake of trying to work on a few different ideas for WTFluff simultaneously and then couldn't finish any in time 🙈 I figured I'd post this first chapter before the event ends and then complete it and the others afterwards. This fic is the silliest of the three so no wonder I got the farthest with it...
> 
> Fluff: Established Relationship (and sort of 5+1)  
WTF: Dom/sub (eventually, I've just tagged it now so ya'll know in advance)
> 
> Note there are a few things suggested in the fic that would count as dub-con except it's part of their roleplay scenarios so it's all fully consenual.
> 
> Title is because I've been listening to the Galavant soundtrack a lot.
> 
> On an unrelated note, thank you to whoever nominated my recent fics for the BFWAs, that was so lovely!

Clarke’s pulse raced as she looked out the living room window, watching Bellamy pull his truck into the driveway.

Dropping the curtain back down, she adjusted the tie on her robe and tousled her hair until he sounded the doorbell. She tried not to race to open the door.

Bellamy had responded just as she’d hoped he would to her suggestion of trying roleplay, curious and open to the idea. His initial lack of preference for any of her various scenarios had made Clarke worry that he wasn’t really into it, that he’d only agreed to placate her. But as they continued discussing it, he’d contributed enough that she felt confident Bellamy wasn’t doing it just because he wanted to keep his girlfriend happy.

She was already happy. Bellamy had moved into her house five months ago and things were going well. Clarke didn’t have any complaints about their sex life. She just thought roleplay would be fun.

She took a breath to try to get herself into character. The pleasant smile of her persona graced her face when she opened the door. “Hi,” Clarke said, looking Bellamy up and down as he leaned in the doorway.

Although they had talked about it a lot, one of the things they had kept secret from each other was their outfits. Bellamy’s choice of ripped jeans and a white t-shirt under a plaid flannel shirt was simple but a look Clarke loved on him. He only needed the toolbox he was holding – most likely taken from the garage earlier while she was in the shower – to sell the role of the plumber.

Clarke’s role was that of a lady who needed work done to her house, who would eventually be offering some _encouragement_ in the form of sexual favours. There were plenty of things she could have worn but she had settled on a short robe, which she had bought especially for the occasion. Bellamy’s eyes lingered on the hem of the scarlet fabric that skimmed the tops of her thighs as Clarke idly ran her fingers over the tie that was snug around her waist. 

He looked like he hadn’t heard her, possibly too transfixed by her outfit or lack thereof. She waited a long moment for him to look up, enjoying the attention. When he did, he seemed to recollect what he was supposed to be doing. “You called for a plumber?” he asked gruffly.

Clarke wanted to smirk, but that wouldn’t be in character. “Yeah,” she said in the high, breathy tone she had decided to put on for the role. “I’m Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”

He paused before responding, “Bellamy Blake. Why don’t you show me what the problem is?”

She led him inside, walking straight through the living room to the kitchen. “Thanks for coming over so quickly. The kitchen sink isn’t working properly, I can’t figure it out. I’m just no good at this kind of thing,” she said, batting her eyelashes over her shoulder at him.

Bellamy smirked as he came to a stop next to her. “Not to worry, Mrs. Griffin.”

“Oh.” Clarke giggled. “It’s actually _Miss_ Griffin.”

“My apologies, ma’am,” he replied with a wink.

The heat in his gaze made a part of her want to pull Bellamy to her already. But that would defeat the whole purpose of tonight.

Clarke made sure to brush her chest against his arm when she walked around him to the sink to pretend there was a problem with it. Bellamy joined her and messed around with the taps.

“I’ll have to take a look underneath,” he said, setting his toolbox on the ground. Then he began rolling up his sleeves, making Clarke suck in a breath.

That was not fair. He knew how she felt about his forearms.

He smirked at her as he finished, clearly having noticed how she’d clenched her thighs together. “You know, if you want to do something else while I work, that’s fine,” he offered, opening the cupboard underneath the sink.

“Oh, that’s okay. I’d like to watch you work. If you don’t mind,” she added, leaning to the side so that the neckline of her robe opened and revealed a hint of cleavage.

Bellamy cleared his throat. “As you wish.”

He bent down to grab one of the tools before positioning himself underneath the drain pipe so he could pretend to examine the drain.

Clarke perched on the kitchen island, making sure she was in his line of sight. She wanted to tease him with the surprise underneath her robe.

“Do you think it’ll take long to fix?” she asked pleasantly, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

“Doesn’t look like much trouble for a temporary fix,” he replied. “But I may need to order a part to finish the job.”

“Oh no! Will that take a long time?” she asked.

“I’m afraid these things usually take a few weeks. Sometimes a month.”

Clarke let out a fake gasp. “A month! You’re sure you don’t have the part?”

Half of Bellamy’s face was shadowed by the drain, but she could tell he was holding back amusement at her over the top acting. “I have one, but that’s down for another job.”

“Oh.” Clarke bit her lip, pretending to think it over. “Isn’t there _any_ way I can have it instead? Please, Bellamy?” she pouted, crossing her legs.

“I did have that job first, ma’am.”

“But surely there’s something I could do for you… To make it worth your while,” Clarke said, carefully loosening the tie on her robe so the shoulder started to fall open, revealing much more of her cleavage. Bellamy wouldn’t be able to tell with certainty that she wasn’t wearing a bra just yet, but he’d have a pretty good idea.

One of his hands moved down to adjust his jeans. His voice was rougher when he asked, “What did you have in mind?”

“I think there must be some kind of arrangement we could come to,” she replied, slowly running a finger along the opening of her robe all the way down to the hem. “One that… ” she began, gradually uncrossing her legs and spreading them, only revealing her lack of underwear just as she finished, “_pleases_ us both.”

Bellamy’s eyes grew wide for a second, his head lifting – only to loudly smack the centre of his forehead into the drain pipe. “Ah - fuck!”

“Bellamy!” Clarke gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth. “Are you okay?”

She jumped off the island and got to her knees beside him.

“Yeah,” he said, eyes screwed shut.

“No, you’re not.” She manoeuvred him so his head was laying in her lap instead of in the cupboard. There wasn’t a mark on the skin yet, but he was clearly in pain. She smoothed the skin across his forehead gently, hesitating at one area when her touch made him hiss. “Maybe I should get some ice for it,” Clarke wondered. It didn’t appear to be swelling, but better safe than sorry.

“It’s fine,” Bellamy replied.

“You sure?” She started stroking his curls with her other hand and he turned and nuzzled his face into her stomach. He didn’t look in as much pain as before, but this kind of affection was what Bellamy liked whenever he was sick and didn’t want to admit to it.

“It’s not so bad, really. I just need a couple of minutes.” He blinked his eyes open and shot Clarke a reassuring smile.

“Okay. I’m sorry, I didn’t think –“

“No, it’s not your fault,” Bellamy interrupted.

“I just thought… I wanted to surprise you.”

“Oh, I was surprised.”

The amusement in his tone suggested he wasn’t annoyed, but Clarke frowned as she watched the skin begin to darken. “I think it’s going to bruise,” she said, rubbing a soothing circle around it.

“I guess I’ll just have to think up an explanation for work tomorrow.”

Clarke held back a laugh at the thought. “You mean you don’t want to tell the other teachers about our sex life?”

“I’m not worried about the teachers. It’s the students who are going to ask what happened to my head if I show up with a fresh bruise. And there’s no way I’m telling them the sight of my girlfriend’s pussy almost killed me.”

Clarke let out a giggle, unable to help herself. “Sorry, baby.”

“Don’t apologise, I’m the one that ruined it.”

“No.” She shook her head quickly. “You didn’t ruin anything. It was an accident.”

Bellamy let out a deep breath, moving his head fully out of the folds of her stomach to stare up at her. “Yeah, but I know you were looking forward to tonight.”

Clarke shrugged. “We can always try again. I think it was going well until then, right?”

“Yeah.” Bellamy’s pause before responding would have seemed brief to other people, but Clarke found it noticeable.

“You were enjoying it too, right?” she asked with a frown.

“I was – really, You look hot as fuck,” he said, nipping at her wrist. “I just wasn’t expecting the voice thing.”

“Oh. I thought it would be fun to get more into character. Maybe it was silly,” she added at Bellamy’s chuckle.

“Not silly, just – it took me out of it, I guess. I love your voice. And…”

“And?”

He looked almost embarrassed when he admitted, “I know the whole point is pretending, but… I still wanna do that with my girlfriend.”

Clarke bit down on her smile. “Who knew you were such a romantic, Bell.”

He huffed. “If you really want to do a voice – “

“No, I – that’s not important.” She beamed down at him, still playing with his soft curls. “I just want to have fun with you.”

“Well, if you give me a few more minutes we can probably try again.”

“No, it’s okay,” Clarke said. She leant down to press a soft kiss to his forehead and her hair fell in a curtain around his face. “Tonight I want to make love to my boyfriend.”

Bellamy smirked up at her, raising an eyebrow. “And _I’m_ the romantic?”

“Shush. Let’s go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Let me know what you thought below or on [tumblr](https://useyourtelescope.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
